The Tournament of the Shadow Realm
by Andrast
Summary: Two Cousins, One Virtual world, one chance for victory. See two characters from the world long after Duelist Kingdom and Battle City duke it out against the tuffest duelists in the world! Please Read & Review
1. The Card Cousins

Chapter 1  
  
The Card Cousins  
  
"Dark Magician, Direct Attack!" "Oh No, you beat me!" "Oh yeah!" said Alex who had just beaten his friend Kyle in another Duel. "I win again!" "That's not fair!" said Kyle throwing his hand of cards to the Card Mat. Alex and Kyle were playing a game of Duel Monsters, they loved the game sense they were little kids, Alex's Mom had been at the Battle City Finals and hoped that she would encourage him to become the best like his Uncle, but unfortunately his Dad wanted him to go into the Family Business and become a skilled player at Dungeon Dice Monsters. Kyle was Alex's Cousin and his best friend. His Parents had been at the Battle City Finals and both of them had the same story told to them again and again. Kyle liked the parts about Marik the most and Alex of Bakura's Evil Spirit. But the one they loved best about in the story was Kyle's Dad and his Best Friend Yugi. Meanwhile inside the house Serenity, Alex's mother, was finishing up with getting dinner ready while Joey her brother and Kyle's Dad watched the latest stuff on Duel Monsters. Downstairs Mai, Kyle's Mom, and Duke, Alex's Dad, talked about the game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. "How can you keep beating me in this way, it's just not possible!" yelled Kyle. "I guess it's just I get better cards than you do. Here's a Pack of cards from Dad's storage room." Said Alex handing him a pack of Duel Monsters cards with a picture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon on the front. "Hey thanks Al." Said Kyle taking out the cards and putting the pack beside his deck. "Whoa!" Kyle turned one of the Cards around and showed him two Duelist I.D. Cards. "Cool! I heard about these, I'd take this one." Said Alex taking a Card with the Millennium Ring on the front of it and left the one with the Millennium Rod. "I wonder what they are?" "I don't know but lets ask Dad." They both stood up and collected their decks; Kyle happily stuffing his new cards in too. Then they opened the sliding door and walked in. Joey greeted them and Serenity told them to get their parents for dinner then right before they left they saw a commercial. ".And Kaibacorp is Proud to show you their Virtual Duel Monsters Tournament, All Duelists should look threw booster packs at all game shops for one of these Seven I.D. Cards." Said the reporter on the Television. "Hey Dad we have two of those I.D. cards that the reporter is talking about on T.V!" said Kyle. "Shh!" said Alex grabbing his arm and heading into the hall toward the elevator. "What?!" said Kyle stopping at the elevator. "We don't want to have our Parents going all hellsome on us right before a Tournament like this one do you?" "Oh, I didn't think of that." "Just forget until later okay, I don't think we want to blab about this during dinner." "Right."  
  
Later the Family had dinner with each of the boys on the ends of the table with Serenity and Joey on one side and Duke and Mai on the other. Dinner was like all the others, Duke Talking to Joey about the Shop's development, and Mai and Serenity talking about girl things. As soon as Alex and Kyle were done they got up and put their plates away and headed off to Alex's room. Alex's Room was pretty small for a giant place like theirs, but compared to Kyle's room it was a bit large. There was a flat-screen T.V. with all of these videos of Duel Monsters Tournaments. There was Alex's School Briefcase and his Laptop beside it. Alex's Bed had a comforter with Dungeon Dice and Different Dungeon Dice Monsters. On his Bedside Table were his T-Mobile Sidekick and his Case that he kept his Deck and Dice in when he traveled. Alex was lucky but he seemed not to take it too likely. When they walked in Alex put his Deck in his case and went to get the Sandbag chairs that he reserved for them. Kyle was Marveling at his new cards and looked through his deck for any possible combos he could do. "Well if you want to find out how to beat me you better come here." Said Alex interrupting Kyle's child-like searching. Kyle Nodded and walked up to him, "Well?" he said placing his deck inside his pant pocket. Alex motioned Kyle to follow him and he leaded him to his Dresser where he had a steel briefcase. As soon as Kyle opened his mouth Alex opened the Briefcase and moved aside. "What the." Yelled Kyle looking at all the Duel Monsters Cards inside; there were Monsters of different variety, Magic Cards like none he'd ever seen, and amazingly powerful Trap Cards. ". How'd you? When did you?" Kyle was obviously bewildered by all the cards Alex had. "Perks when living in a gigantic game shop, you can take a few cards of your choice I have five of each Card." Responded Alex. At those words Kyle took about 10 cards from the suitcase, the one card he seemed to like the most was the Sword Hunter, a high-level monster card.  
  
After an hour or two Joey came in. "Kyle it's time to get going, we have to go to a friend's house before we head for home but you'll be excited." Said Joey. Kyle drooped down and stood up getting ready to leave. At that moment Alex got up and whispered in his ear, "Don't forget your 'Card' or else you won't be able to go into the tournament." Kyle turned around and picked up his Card with the Millennium Rod on it and slipped it into his deck then put his deck into his pocket and walked out of the room with his dad with Alex close behind. Alex shaked his Uncle Joey's hand and hugged his Aunt Mai and said goodbye and to come back again soon. When they left Alex turned to his Dad and they agreed to go down into the Dungeon Dice Arena. Alex went into his room and got his Set of Dungeon Dice and they all headed down to the Dungeon Dice Arena. 


	2. The School of Tolerance

Chapter 2  
The School of tolerance  
  
The next day Alex got up, got dressed, and packed his usual things. When he walked out into the hallway his parents had already gone, his father to a meeting and his mother to the mall. Alex sighed and walked down the hallway, he was used to this, for this was the thing that started ever since he began mid school. Alex got out his favorite cereal and put away his lunch. When he finished his breakfast he headed out into the hall way and away into the elevator heading to the lobby where he greeted some of his classmates and walked to school nearby. Then he saw the girl that came down from the street that formed into one that headed down to the school that he, and what seemed to be, the girl went to. When he got school the bell rang and he ran into the building and put on his school shoes from his cubbard and headed to class. He edged his way down the hallways to his classroom. When he got into his desk he put away his school case. When class started the teacher put up on the board the subject they were going to do. It was Math, and they were studying on averages with dice, though Alex was good with dice he was bored with the subject.  
  
When break came around Alex took out his Dungeon Dice stuff out and looked around for anyone who'd want to play, one kid who had been in the class for a while played with Alex and was pretty good. When they finished Alex thanked him for a good game and looked at some kid who was playing against the one girl he saw every morning. He got up and sat down next to the guy she was facing and whispered in his ear to play a certain card he had in his hand and when he did he won the duel. "Hey thanks!" said the kid Alex helped. "No problem kid." He said then looked at the girl. "I'm next." The kid stepped aside and he took out his deck and shuffled it. The girl did the same and they both drawed five cards. "Ladies first." Said Alex with a serious look he normally didn't have on. The Girl responded by drawing a card from her deck and placing it into her hand with the rest of her cards, and then she played 'Sangan' in defense mode and a face down magic/trap card as well. Just then the break ended and Alex looked at her for a second and then collected his cards and went back to his desk.  
  
When the bell rang Alex gathered his stuff started to head out when his teacher, Mr. Clockwork stopped him. "Alex, could I have a word with you?" he asked sarcastically. "Alright," Alex replied putting his stuff inside his backpack. "What's up?" "Alex I want you to move into another class," said Mr. Clockwork calmly. "Why?" Alex said bewildered by the statement. "Because the students on the student board are having a tough time that you're studying because of your grades here." Answering Alex's question. "I've been doing fine. I'm keeping up my studies and I've been turning in my homework." "I'm sorry about this Mr. Devlin but this isn't the time to talk about this. Now head home and talk to me tomorrow." Then Mr. Clockwork shoed Alex away and Alex headed to the school entrance. 


End file.
